


Silver Linings

by xWanderess



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, F/M, Ice Skating, Post-Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWanderess/pseuds/xWanderess
Summary: Patrick finally retired from competitive skating. The appearance of Yuna Kim should give him a clue what to do next. However, all he could ever did was just looking back and reminiscing about the lovely past they had shared.





	Silver Linings

8 years on, Yuna Kim has finally arrived in Vancouver again.

It’s something that considered a danger to her privacy. That much was what anybody could guess. Yuna chose to be in Canada, one of the most leading countries for professional figure skaters. It’s 2018 and there was no a single person who didn’t know Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir, the most prominent ice dancers who turned themselves into living legends, Brian Orser, the former Olympics medalist who later worked as one of the world’s leading coaches that also guided Yuna to the world titles, as well as Patrick Chan, 3-time World champion who has just recently happened to be her fellow golden Olympian.

She got her Olympics title in Canada. As did he in Korea. Wasn’t that kind of funny?

“Is that really Kim Yuna?” She heard someone whispering behind her. All Yuna did was turning around to give them a polite smile. It was enough to impress anyone.

The appearance of Patrick Chan moments later pretty much confirmed the speculation. It almost melted everyone even in the brutally cold temperature in British Columbia.

The 171-centimeter-tall Canadian of Chinese descent flashed a smile at her. To Yuna, Patrick had always been a cheerful and friendly boy. Regardless the maturity he grew into throughout the years. She would still remember ten years before, the first time they had ever met.

…

“I’m really glad you’re here.” Patrick said, grinning at her. He’s sure that no one he could be more pleased to meet with than Yuna.

Yuna was still being her true self. Despite spending most of her lifetime as such an extremely expressive performer on the ice, she’s always been reticent. Two corners of her lips pulled up. “Yes,” she nodded. “I’m glad to see you again, too.”

Patrick’s eyes travelled around the room, finally stopping at a pair of glass windows, regarding the kids having fun outside while dark clouds were looming. It’d be raining soon, he contemplated as he sat in the café area of a ski resort.

Yuna was the one who initiate the conversation this time, “How are you doing nowadays?” She asked casually. Something about her always attracted Patrick. Even if the volume of her voice was barely audible, he’d still be listening to her intently. Maybe it’s in her shyness that compelling more attention, he resonated.

As the time passing by, after the Winter Olympics at Pyeongchang, Patrick had been busy with numerous press tours and interviews alongside Tessa and Scott, female soloists Kaetlyn Osmond and Gabrielle Daleman, as well as pair skaters Meagan Duhamel and Eric Radford following their team performance that brought gold to hometown. It’s funny how he didn’t even see it coming grabbing any rewards back home when all the anxiety kicked in, shattering all of his self-confidence. It’s almost like any titles didn’t help him at all. How he almost withdrew himself from the Olympics in three months prior to the event.

“I’m fine,” Patrick answered with ease. Those days were over. Now he’d only see the silver linings after the dark clouds, “I’m enjoying all the press tours and endorsements. I know how you feel now, queen.”

 _Queen…_ Yuna smiled at that. “Seize the day.”

It’s kind of strange how they’re both 27 but Patrick always respected Yuna for appearing to be more experienced, more mature as her nickname ‘Ice Queen’ that was given dearly by everyone suggested. No matter where she went, she’d always behave with humility and gracefulness as if she really emerged from fairy tale books. He understood easily why everyone fell in love with this girl.

“Now, what are you going to do?” Yuna asked. For many times this question was a nightmare and endless puzzle for professional athletes. The age of figure skating career has always been too short. Especially to a woman who sat across him that chose to retire at the age of 23. Patrick stole the moment to take her eyes in, hoping to find answers lain there. All he saw was more of a mystery.

It’s better to settle with practicality. “Now I’m taking a break,” He said. “In the past, it’s been like the world was going to tear you apart at any moment. I know my time in wonderland isn’t going to last forever. I’ll make a decision on that later with the team.”

She nodded. “What do you want to do then?”

Everyone always told him what he should do. He found it hard for his heart not to leap when knowing that someone actually cared. “Opening a skating school.”

That surprised her a bit. Her smile grew wider. Yuna brought her hand to Patrick’s, squeezing it encouragingly. “You’re going to be more than fine with that. I always knew.”

Patrick Chan, Canada’s most successful figure skater, known for his master seducing skills that on par with his own athleticism, felt like a lost boy with just an ethereal touch of Yuna Kim. He stared at her with infinite gratefulness and suddenly remembered that Yuna had never missed a single podium throughout her competitive career. “I’ve got a long way to go.” He used to say back then when comparing himself to her. Now he’s pretty sure maybe it’s not that long anymore.

…

“Yuna!” Scott announced in his most joyous manner when he finally met her unexpectedly. The hug he gave her was brief and merely polite. Contrary to anybody’s beliefs, Scott himself wasn’t too familiar with physical contact with opposite sex apart from Tessa Virtue. Moreover, Patrick was standing there. Even though part of Scott wouldn’t even want to resist the temptation to witness anger that’d spark in his national teammate’s eyes. “I didn’t know that you’d be here,” said Scott. All the reasons that made him come down there was just to simply visit Patrick.

“I wasn’t even prepared myself much either.” Yuna responded, looking at Patrick for the very short moment and turning back to her conversation partner. “Oh! I must have been standing in the way between you two. Scott, if you ever want to excuse any moment then I—”

“No!” He almost protested. It looked somewhat suspicious. The male ice dancer waved his hand as a dismissal and went on saying, “Me and Patrick are just a few-minute drive away. You are quite more far from us. Just take it easy here. Be my guest.”

The ruse displayed in Scott’s eyes when he looked at Patrick was not really trustworthy, especially to Patrick himself. Scott always managed to get on his nerves and this guy knew it all along that Patrick had a huge crush on Yuna for years, even if it’s been over a decade now.

“Well,” Scott tried to appear so innocent with no ulterior motives shining in his eyes. Of course, that didn’t go quite well as he intended to. “I’d better leave you guys alone here. That must be what Patrick wants, isn’t it?”

His frivolous question didn’t help his mate at all. Patrick just shot Scott a murderous glance.

It only made Scott giggle before patting his friend’s shoulders and walked away.

Awkward silence took place. All Patrick did was staring down at the floor, smiling to ease discomfort. Yuna was just keeping her composure, smiling politely.

“So…” Yuna bit her lower lip before asking casually, “Is it?”

OK... so everything was only left to his own hands. I'ts now or never. Patrick finally lifted his head, staring at her who continued to smile at him. “Yes,” he said in a serious tone. “Yes, it is.”

Patrick’s behavior seemed to crash Yuna’s intention to appear so calm. It wasn’t usually to see Patrick acting so intense outside the ice. That included the exhibition skating number in which they both had been paired up years ago. They both stumbled back and forth throughout the practice that it made everyone think their performance must turn out to be a disaster. It hadn’t seemed so clear that she and him were remembered as much talented would-be pair skaters back then until they both proved that they could also be wonderful partners with unbelievable chemistry.

At first Patrick thought of revoking his words. How would he be able to look this woman in the eyes again? Until Yuna only flashed a wider grin that he hadn’t seen on her face for a while and clutching one of his hands. “Seize the day, then.”

…

Patrick wasn’t sure if it’s a good idea bringing Yuna to the empty ice rink which was usually busy before the competition season. At first, her reaction conveyed that she had no clue if this was the right place to be.

“Listen. It’s my fault that I didn’t ask you for a permission to bring you here…” Patrick almost murmured to himself albeit Yuna standing beside him. “Perhaps there’s a better way to—”

Yuna pressed her index finger onto Patrick’s lips, silencing him. He regarded her stupendously while she was just staring him with warning look. “Is this really Patrick Chan who’s so charming that everyone’s been talking about?”

In that moment, he finally noticed the playfulness that sparked in her eyes which was so contradictory with her own manner. “I know that you might’ve heard what people say but—”

Yuna didn’t put any finger upon his mouth to shut him up this time. She only eyed him and he complied obediently. That made her smile. “Great.” she said with satisfaction, turning around to look at the peaceful emptiness under the dim lights around them. Her voice softened, “I’m done with my competitive career. You know how hard it is when the weight of the world is on your shoulders. I’m talking about the possibility of letting people down and the pressure you carried,” She then looked at him with a lasting promise shining in her eyes. “But if stepping on the ice again is the means to have fun, as long as you’re there, I’m all in.”

Patrick didn’t expect the words coming out of her mouth to sound so sweetly. Although he has been known as a soloist for his whole life, he was ready to take a chance for pairing again if that meant standing beside Yuna Kim, the only girl that had his utmost respect and endless trust. There was no better place he’d rather be. There he saw a silver lining again.

So did she.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I hope that you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did for writing.
> 
> GUYS!!!!! I know I'm so behind the world of figure skating, especially after these two beautiful people happened to retire from the competitive skating. But I'm kinda thankful for their retirement to inspire me this story. The truth is I've known Queen Yuna for quite a long time because she was SOOOO popular in Asia back then. However, I wasn't interested in figure skating generally until I saw Scott and Tessa in Sochi 2014. That was the moment I got into ice dancing. Then again, that's all I knew; Yuna, Tessa and Scott. (you've got every right in the world to judge me for being so late haha) Thanks to Pyeongchang 2018, I got to witness so many beautiful memories and was finally able to get into this poignant sport within a month of watching competitions repetitively. I still couldn't believe I did cry like Yuzu for Javi's achievement and will not be able to get over the bond of these two soon for sure. And Scott's most Canadian moments during women's game and Patrick's reaction. You know what I'm talking about. xD Then I remembered Queen Yuna for being the first figure skater I came to know. I looked her up and couldn't really believe she shared quite a few lovely moments with my dear Patrick. How beautiful they were! My shipper heart couldn't take this anymore. I just wish they had more time together and still keep in touch. Sorry, Scott and Tessa, I ship you two so hard too. But you guys have just shared so many intimacy that even my wildest dreams wouldn't be able to imagine beyond that anymore. :P But for Yuna and Patrick, oh holy mother, pleasepleaseplease just have a mercy on me a little more..
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading. Feel free to leave any comments (or give me kudos!)
> 
> <3


End file.
